Generally speaking, hash tables are data structures used by computing devices to store elements of data. In one example, hash tables store elements in hash table buckets. Elements are stored in the hash table buckets and are accessed and inserted using a hash function. A hash function takes as input in one example a key associated with a particular element. The output of the hash function is a hash table index associated with a hash table bucket. The hash table index can be used to identify which hash table bucket to read an element from or insert an element into.